A gift from a special person
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: It is once again Konoka's birthday and does Setsuna have a plan! Yahoo! R&R Happy Birthday Kono-chan


**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, **_**yet **_**but you never know**

**A/N: Hello there people of Earth! Sorry by the way for the late updates on my other fanfics. Anyway we have this huge test tomorrow (and today so I can't celebrate Kono-chan's birthday with a bang like last year) wish me luck. This is a birthday fanfic for the sweet and gorgeous Konoka! Try to enjoy…**

**Happy Birthday Kono-chan! **

Alone in her room, Setsuna stared at the calendar across the table. She groaned and banged her head on the table. The calendar seemed to mock her. She sighed "how could I forget Kono-chan's birthday. I'm such an idiot!" she sighed once again and with that she got up and headed for the door "no use sitting around sulking all day".

She went to the nearest shopping district she could find and began searching for the perfect present. She entered a few stores but found nothing she would give to her dear princess. After a while she decided to take a break so she found a small café and took a seat on one of the tables outside. She ordered the cheapest cake there was and some green tea and paid the waitress. She rested her head on the table and began to think of what to get Konoka.

Then she say a person walk by. It was someone that might be able to help her. Out of desperation she called out the person's name:

"Hey! Dana!"

The person turned around and it was indeed the ebony-haired girl that Setsuna trained every morning. "Hey there Setsuna-nechan, what's up?" said Dana as she walked towards her master. "umm…say Dana-chan do you have a present for ojousama?" asked Setsuna. "Sure, of course I do, why did you ask?" replied Dana with a nod. Setsuna began to scratch her hair wildly "ARGH! Why does this have to happen to me?!" Dana sweatdropped "something tells me you don't have a present yet" Setsuna calmed down a bit and this was enough to tell Dana that she was right. The younger girl, then stood up and grabbed Setsuna by the arm "well, come on let's go!" Setsuna looked at her dumbfounded "I can't have you go to Konoka-nechan's party without a present now, can I?" Setsuna smiled and nodded "let's go!"

They roamed around for at least two hours but still haven't found anything.

"Hey Dana why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I have a job here"

"Really? Which store?"

"It's a little jewelry store just…just"

"What's the matter?"

Suddenly Dana tugged Setsuna's arm to the other direction and said "I've got a brilliant idea! Follow me!" Setsuna trusted her little friend and followed her.

One hour later, the two girls walked out of the store. Dana had a huge smile plastered on her face while Setsuna gave a shy blush. "Dana are you sure about this?" asked Setsuna. Dana slapped her back and said "trust me she'll love it! Just don't forget to do what I told ya ok?" Setsuna nodded. "Alright!" yelled Dana "let's get you ready!"

It was dark in the room; nothing can be seen but the eternal darkness that surrounded the place. "What's going on here?" asked a frightened Konoka. Then, the lights flickered and then…then...

POP! POP!

"Happy Birthday Konoka!" yelled everyone in the room. Konoka was so surprised she didn't know what to say but she found the words quickly and said "thanks everyone!" everyone had a blast dancing to the music and eating the food. Konoka had only one thing in mind as she scanned the room for her favorite protector. As soon as she found her the chocolate-haired girl immediately ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her bodyguard.

"SEECHAN!"

"K-kono-chan, hey are you enjoying he party?"

"Of course I am" she said "but I would like it better if it were only the two of us" she said under her breath

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Secchan"

"Ok" said Setsuna "oh by the way Kono-chan after the party don't sleep yet" Konoka looked at her with a confused face "Why?" Setsuna smiled at her "it's a secret" Konoka giggled "if Secchan told me not to sleep then I won't sleep"

They partied until it was two in the morning. Asuna and Negi decided to walk the others back while Dana stayed behind and was already asleep on the couch. Konoka giggled and looked at her Secchan "so, what was this secret you were talking about?" she asked. Setsuna held her hand and lifted her bridal style "come on" she said, then her pure white wings sprouted from her back and she jumped out the window.

Back in the room, Dana was just pretending to sleep and got up suddenly "phase one, complete" she smirked. Then the door bell rang. She got up and headed for the door "who is it?" when the door opened Dana frowned "oh, it's you"

Setsuna took Konoka to the roof of the school. She set her down carefully and they both sat down leaning against the rails. "The breeze is nice here Secchan" smiled Konoka "yes it is" agreed Setsuna.

Setsuna sighed "Kono-chan the reason I brought you here was because of this" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a black box from her pocket and knelt on her left knee and opened the box revealing a silver ring, Konoka gasped. "Kono-chan…would you be my girlfriend?" asked Setsuna. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and said "of course, of course I will. I love you Secchan!" Setsuna embraced her and said "I love you too"

Setsuna pulled her new girlfriend away and said "that's not the end of your present Kono-chan" Konoka stared at her "really? What is i-" she couldn't finish her sentence 'coz a pair of hot lips came into contact with hers. Konoka slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the blisful moment with her Secchan.

After a while Setsuna had to take Konoka back to her room. When they were outside as soon as Setsuna touched the doorknob she felt heat coming from the room. Thinking it was just her imagination, she opened the door and as soon as they walked in their eyes widened in disbelief. It was Dana and (that damn bitch) Tsukuyomi together on Dana's futon and…well…use your imagination. When Dana noticed the company she stopped what she was doing and yelled "It's not what you think it is!" trying to find an excuse she looked up at the ceiling and said "nope, got nothing" Tsukuyomi giggled and pulled Dana down for a deep kiss. Seeing the two kissing, Konoka pulled Setsuna down for a deep kiss. They stayed like that all night long. : )

(In Ayaka's dorm)

Negi: hey Asuna-san, shouldn't we be getting back now

Asuna: I have a feeling we'll be interrupting something so, no, we are not going back. It's alright with you right, Ayaka?

Ayaka: Sure, my roommates told me they were going out for a few days so I have the place to myself

Asuna: (smirks) Is it alright if I stayed in your bed tonight,for old times sakes

Ayaka: (smiles) sure thing! Negi-sensei do you mind if you stay in Chizuru's bed?

Negi: No not at all (completely oblivious to what the two will do in bed together)

Asuna: _Something tells me this is going to be a very _hot _night_

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Done! I know this was awful but it was rushed and I'm out of ideas. And I don't give a damn if you don't like it (sorry about that). Anyway, WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF?!?! I hate Tsukuyomi and yet I let her do things to me, darn it! (relaxes a bit) Once again R&R. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOKA! Dana-chan out! (wish me luck on the exams)


End file.
